breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Money
|next = }} "Blood Money" is the ninth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-fifth episode altogether. Teaser Following the purchase of the M60, an older Walter White arrives at the now abandoned, broken down White residence. Inside, the house is destroyed, with "Heisenberg" graffited against the wall. In the back, a group of skaters skate in the old pool with no water. Walt walks into the master bedroom, and retrieves the ricin he planted behind the wall outlet. He then walks outside, and sees an old neighbor. "Hello, Carol" Walter says. In shock, she drops her groceries, dumbfounded. Summary Hank Schrader leaves the bathroom, in shock, after reading the introduction to Leaves of Grass . He places the book inside Marie Schrader's bag on the counter, then he and Marie leave the party, complaining to her that he isn't feeling great. On the drive home, Hank starts having a panic attack and runs onto the lawn of a nearby house. He falls out of the car and Marie yells for the homeowner to call an ambulance. Back from the ER, Hank assures Marie there is no need for him to see a doctor. He makes her promise not to tell Skyler White. He then takes the evidence portfolio of Gale's murder and lays it out on the table in his garage. Hank compares the note "To my other favorite W.W." in the first page of Leaves to the "Favorite W.W." intro in Gale's lab notes and notices that they have the same handwriting. At the car wash Walter reminds Skyler that their "story" needs to come first. Along those lines he thinks they should buy an additional car wash, as it will take years to launder all their cash. Lydia Rodarte-Quayle arrives for a wash. She goes inside and complains that the quality of the meth she's gotten is 68 percent. She wants him to come back for a few days and make things right. Walter says her problems are none of his concern. Skyler walks in and notices that Lydia was there washing a rental car. Walter tells her Lydia is a "former business associate" interested in him returning. Skyler follows Lydia outside and tells her to leave and never return. The following morning, Hank tells Marie he's not going into work. On her way out she sees two men delivering boxes. Hank tells them to put them in the garage. They leave and Hank starts going through files related to everything about the Blue Sky, Gus Fring, and Heisenberg. Skinny Pete and Badger get high at Jesse Pinkman's place. Jesse grows tired of their Star Trek conversation and goes upstairs. Jesse brings his giant bags of money to Saul Goodman's office. He grows tired of waiting and lights up a joint. This gets him right in to see Saul. Jesse says each bag contains $2.5 million and he wants one to go to Mike Ehrmantraut's granddaughter and the other to Drew Sharp's parents. Saul seems uncomfortable with the idea but Jesse is adamant. Jesse leaves and Saul calls Walter. Walter tells him to hang on to the money, adding "I'll handle it." Walter takes the call while taking a course of chemotherapy. Although hinted at before in Gliding Over All, it is now confirmed that his cancer has returned. Walter shows up at Jesse's door with the money and asks for an explanation. Jesse responds "It's like you said, it's blood money." Walter tells Jesse to stop focusing on the past. He tells Jesse he's out of the drug business himself and says there's nothing for them to do but live good lives. A teary-eyed Jesse thinks Mike's granddaughter needs someone to look after him. Jesse thinks Mike is dead and thinks Walter knows it. Walter denies having anything to do with Mike's death and tells Jesse he thinks Mike is fine. Later that night at the White residence, Walt excuses himself from dinner and rushes to the bathroom to vomit. He looks above the toilet and notices the Leaves of Grass book is missing. Later that night he's still searching their home for the book. He gets into bed and asks Skyler what is wrong with Hank. She tells him Hank hasn't been to work all week. Suspicious, in the middle of the night he sneaks outside and checks the bottom of his car. He finds a tracking device. A homeless man knocks on the window of Jesse's parked car in a parking lot, waking him up from a nap. The man asks if he can spare some change and Jesse gives him a stack of cash. The man eventually accepts and Jesse drives off. We next see Jesse driving through an impoverished neighborhood tossing money into random lawns. The two cops who dropped off the files ask Hank, looking over the cases in his garage, if Steven Gomez should be worried. Hank assures them he's fine. As they leave Walter pulls into the driveway. Hank nervously clears some photos from the table. Walter plays dumb and asks how Hank's feeling. He tells Hank to let him know if there's anything he can do and walks away. Walter stops, turns around and shows him the tracking device. He says it looks just like the one they used on Gus and asks if Hank knows anything about it. Hank closes the garage door behind Walter and then punches him in the face. He puts Walter up against the door and says "It was you!" and goes through all the things he's done to cover his identity. Walter tells Hank his cancer is back. He tells Hank he's dying and that even if he was able to get a jury to believe he's Heisenberg, he won't live long enough to see the inside of a jail cell. Hank tells him to bring Skyler and the kids to his house and they can talk. Walter says that will never happen and Hank responds he has no idea who he is speaking to. Walter says that if Hank doesn't know who Walter is, perhaps he should "tread lightly." Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle * Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist (Credit only) Supporting Cast *Matt L. Jones as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Lavell Crawford as Huell *Tina Parker as Francesca *Pedro Garcia as Mariano *Cheryl Ford-Mente as Carol *Debi Parker as Min-Ye *Chad Brummett as DEA Agent Artie *Joe Nemmers as DEA Agent Scott *Wayne Dehart as Homeless Man *Brett Shane Cooley as Homeowner *Ray Chavez as Skater Trivia *Anna Gunn's birthday is on the same date as the original broadcast, August 11. *The title of the episode refers to Walt's comment that Jesse should not take his share of the money, since it is "blood money." *When Carol drops her groceries at the opening, oranges are seem rolling down the sidewalk. It could be yet another reference to The Godfather, where oranges are known as a sign of incoming violence. **Oranges previously made a prominent appearance after Ted crashed into a cabinet, and a number of oranges fell on him. *While in the bathroom, Walt folds a towel and place it under his knees shortly before vomiting. This is reminiscent of Gus Fring's preparation before vomiting in Don Eladio's bathroom. *The episode is dedicated to Kevin Cordasco, a 16 year-old Breaking Bad fan who succumbed to neuroblastoma in March 2013.Tonight's episode was dedicated to Kevin Cordasco, a friend of mine who was a redditor and Breaking Bad's #1 fan in the world Featured Music * "If I Didn't Love You" by Squeeze (during lunch with Hank & Marie) * "Manhattan" by The Longo Brothers (feat. Moe Koffman) (in the car wash while Walt talks with Lydia) * "Wordmule" by Jim White (during Hank's montage) * "Where Is Santa Claus" by Mr. & Mrs. Yellowman (in the background while Badger enthuses about Star Trek) * "The Battle Hymn Of The Republic" by unknown artist (in the background in the reception of Saul's office) References es:Rock and a Hard Place Category:Breaking Bad episodes Category:Season 5 episodes